tg_parliamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Parliament of /tg/ Wikia
For keeping records and providing informations about the /tg/ parliament. Rules * To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: ☀https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip * Your name should look like this: "NAME PARTY!!7hf6g31g" * Three people are needed to create a party * You can join a party at any time * A party needs to set up its own page on this Wiki, listing the active members of the party * You can not vote or take part in the parliament when not in a party. * Sessions will be held at fixed times. Everyone can open these threads after the time has arrived. The first one is the valid session thread. * All votes and all proposals must be made during the open threads. Everyone can post a proposal. * Voting is only possible after the parliament is at least 50% seated * After a new draft has been put forward by a member of the parliament, every MP can vote on it within 1 hour. After that the votes will be counted and the draft becomes law or fails. * For minor legislations, a simple majority of votes is enough. * For amendments and changes in the constitution, a supermajority of 2/3 will be necessary. * Rules as outlined here are set in stone and can never be removed or altered. * If a party or an individual manages to completely control the parliament and abolishes it or transforms it into something else than a republican--democratic representative system, he (or his party) will be declared the winner and the Parliament will reset. This reset will wipe all laws and the constitution. Parties will need to form themselves again. Records [[Laws in effect|'Laws in Effect']] [[Voting History|'Voting History']] Sessions Current Parliament as of Thursday 06/18/2015 Current Parties Offices Speaker(s) of parliament: * Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt * Red Marine of Man - rep. of the Inquisition !!YVyar5/qA7Z * Average Joe not Dimir !!Y00q6FG0JGW As per vote tally http://boards.4chan.org/tg/thread/40611152#p40615938 Copypaste for threads Welcome to the /tg/ parliament >To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip >Three people are needed to create a party >Voting starts when the Parliament is at 50% >Create your party platform and see existing laws and regulations here: http://tg-parliament.wikia.com/wiki/Parliament_of_/tg/_Wikia > Post a draft for a new legislation here if you are a MP > Every MP can vote on it within one hour after it has been postet. After one hour the votes will be counted. > Simple legislations require simple majority. > Amendments and constitutions (important stuff) requires a super majority of 2/3. > All passed laws must be postet in the wiki so everyone can actually see them. Proposed Legislations 'Proposal of Bill: 'Body Recycling Act: Part 2 Electric Boogaloo' - Moved by Jackie Skeleton SPOOKY, seconded by Moff Wibbles Empire, thirded by Voltaire of the Magical Realm - The bodies of the recently deceased should not be put to waste ( either by burial, cremation, or any other choice of disposal ). * Participants who willfully agree in either verbal or written contracts may choose to donate themselves to our fine cause of undeath once they leave the world of the living behind. They, or their families - if the contract holder so chooses, will be monetarily compensated for their donation. * Compensation will be from the phat loot the /tg/ Milk Farm will be making from Skeletons chugging for more calcium * A coalition council consisting of Spooky, Galactic Empire, and Knights of the Magical Realm, named the "Unlife Relations Council" will oversee the process. * The "Unlife Relations Council" will be made up of seven representatives. Two from Galactic Empire, two from the Knights of the Magical Realm. Two other members of the council can be from any party choosing to aid in this endeavor. Spooky will only have one representative. If there are any issues that result in a tie of votes, Spooky will play tie breaker. * The "Unlife Relations Council" will conduct background checks on all participants to ensure that participants choose the path of unlife of their own free will. * Non-Spooky affiliated Necromancers will perform the transfer of participants to their new unlife. * Any necromancers found to abuse this process for their own gain will be put to trial. If found guilty, it will result in their death without ability to be raised into unlife. * The "Unlife Relations Council" will act as the judges of these trials. * The Undead may choose to join the Spooky Realm to be among those like themselves, or choose to go on their own path. 'Interstate Construction Bill' Moved by Cobb Bless Party, seconded by Moff Wibbles Empire, thirded by Jackie Skeleton SPOOKY. "So I did something silly, I looked at the old map. And then I noticed something: We need some more ROADS. If you can't freely travel, how can you be free?" * Funding for the construction of pic related Highways * Naming of said highways as pic related 'Proposal of Bill: FLGS Bill:' Proposed by Moff Wibbles Empire, seconded by Umbra of the Magical Realm, thirded by Vulkan of Man It has come to the attention of the Galactic Empire that there is a lack of TRADITIONAL GAMES within our lands. Therefore, the Galactic Empire proposes that: * 1) Construction begin immediately on Friendly Local Gaming Stores in every major city on /tg/. These stores will be ownred, run and staffed by locals. * 2) The establishment of a /tg/ regional office of Fantasy Flight Games, the single most based traditional gaming company in all of existence. * 3) The immediate construction of a factory to produce Fantasy Flight Games products locally within /tg/, creating jobs and ensuring that our citizens do not have to wait months longer than is fair for the latest in /tg/ related products. The Galactic Empire suggests that this factory be placed along the river to take advantage of hydroelectric power. * 4) The construction of an independent commission for ecological preservation to ensure this and future construction projects do not produce irreparable environmental damage or pollution. As we industrialize, we must take care not to destroy the very board that we represent. 'Proposal of Bill: Fair Prices Act' Proposed by Vulkan of Man, seconded by Moff Wibbles Empire, thirded by Nar Burnt-Hands Equal Heights Coalition Okay, forget adding it as a clause. I propose it as a bill in its own right! The Fair Price act, to be put in effect immediatly should it be passed, enacts a mandatory lowering of all Games Workshop prices within the lands of /tg/. Prices would be lowered by at least 55%, to be more reasonable and new-hobbyist friendly. And as Moff Wibbles said, I propose adding a GW factory in said lands of /tg/ to reduce shipping and/or transport costs. I believe this act is to the obvious benefit of everybody. Thank you for your consideration, ladies, gentlemen and undead. Additional Resources - The Daily Worker - Basement Express - The Banhammer - ALF Archives Category:Browse